Frost an ice Inu's best friend
by Sadi-chan
Summary: Kagome finally remebers, and now its time to go home. Hell to inuyasha, he's not worth it anymore to here, but the older one might be fun. s/k pictures on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha unfortunately… ENJOY!!! ^.^

Chapter one:

Kagome laid in her bathtub relaxing in the sweet, soothing hot waters that just released all the tension in her muscles. She sighed in content, her head leaning back on the tube, her eyes fluttered closed. She looked as though everything was peaceful and calm with her but that wasn't the case in her mind. She had been getting extreme headaches lately, and couldn't figure out why. That's why she asked Inuyasha if she could go home for a few days, he said no but was "nicely" persuaded to let her go.

Now laying in the bath, her head hurt even more like it was trying to hold release something from chains, and those chains so happened to break at THAT particular moment. Her eyes flew open, and she let out a loud wail as she clutched her head. Her naked body curled into a futile position as waves of pain shot threw her body. No body heard her loud wails of pain because that night her family decided that they would go out to the fair, Kagome stayed home to rest and relax. Well it seemed that her mind had other plans on its agenda because if it hadn't then she wouldn't be in excruciating pain almost drowning her self in her own tub because her head hurt now would she!

Memories came flooding to her, memories she didn't know she had. She stayed thrashing around, and screaming for a good half an hour as all her memories from birth till the age of 14 came to her in flashes, and then she remember that those were her memories. Memories before she lost them. Kagome stopped thrashing in the tub, and stared coldly as the ceiling. She remember how it happened to , she was fighting with a man, and winning that was until he changed into a demon and smashed her head into a brick wall, making her loosing her memories.

She hefted herself out of the cold water, no emotions on her face, and walked to her room, stark naked and very much annoyed. As she was changing into a pair of black baggy pants, and a black sports bra she heard her family coming home. Sota and her grandpa went into the kitchen and as Kagome went to the stairs entrance her mother looked up with a smile, but it changed into a worried look as Kagome looked at her emotionlessly.

Kagome gave a smirk to the women, "I'm back."

Her mothers eyes widened, and she ran up to her daughter with tears in her eyes as she hugged her. "Oh my god Kagome I thought I'd never see the real you ever again!" She cried, now Sota and Kagome's grandpa were looking up at the two.

Kagome's now ice blue eyes looked at her mother as her arms wrapped around her frame. "Thank you."

As Kagome went around the house to get everything organized and ready for her departure, she started to change more then one way from the Kagome that everyone knew. She chopped her hair short, just below her chin, and made her bands straight. Her lush lips turned a deathly blue color. She still had on the black baggy pants, but had a tight scull t-shirt on and black fingerless gloves and combat boots. Her canines actually elongated too.

She finished packing everything she needed at the time, and subtly been glancing at a long wooden box all the time she was getting ready. She stepped lightly over to the long 7 foot box and gently opened the

lid. There laid in black silk was a 6 foot claymore. Its blade was black and sleek, the handle was also black with dragon heads on the ends and a blue, red, and gold round gem lay in each mouth.

"Hello old friend." She picked the blade up gently and felt it pulse lovingly in her hands as it identified its master once again. "I am sorry that it took me this long to come and have you by my side once more….. TsukiRyuu. (Moondragon)" The sword once again pulsed in happiness, and it spread through out Kagome's body. She smiled a true smile and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha unfortunately… ENJOY!!! ^.^

Chapter two:

Kagome took her big red backpack and hooked it around her shoulder, she waved goodbye to her family before jumping in the well, and blue sparkly light engulfed her body. When she got to the other side of the well, a bright light shown down the well, making it easier for Kagome to see the vines. Kagome climbed up the steep well, holding tightly onto the thick green vines. Stepping off the wooden ledge she breathed in deeply enjoying the fresh air, she took one last deep breath before heading off to the village. She stepped into the village, and got bombarded with hugs from a red haired kitsune.

"Okaa-san!" He screamed in delight, and Kagome smiled and hugged him back. Shippo looked up and gasped in shock, "Okaa-san you've changed!"

"Aw baby I may have changed my outer appearance but in side here," She pointed to the center of her chest, "I'm still the same, and I still love you with all my heart." Her blue lips split into a huge ass grin, and she huggled the young child.

"Kagome!" Two voices shouted in surprise.

Kagome looked up at her two friends, their faces showed pure shock, because if there was any bugs, they would be eating by now, with how long their mouths had dropped. "Hi guys, what's up?"

After her two friends got over their shock of the change she told them the truth quite bluntly. "Guys, I'm not human. I'm a special type of demon, I have both miko and demon powers. And I am most certainly not Kikiyo's reincarnation." They all sighed in relief. "I came from this time period a long time ago, I just happened to receive Kikiyo's soul as I passed through the well, so I was reborn. My mother knew it all the time. When I was younger I was always fighting and such and then I conked my head and lost my memories. Now that I'm back, I wish to go out on my own with my son; you two can come if you wish, but if not do not tell Inuyasha about what we talked about. Just so you know I'm an Ice Inu. I'm also royal; my markings should show up in a few days or so. So any questions?" She sat back in content, with Shippo looking up at her with amazement.

"Mama does that mean you'll be with me forever?" He asked nervously, as he sat in her lap.

Kagome looked down at her red headed son with a grin, "Course baby, I'll always be there for you." She hugged him, and he squeaked in surprise.

"When do you leave?" Miroku asked sadness in his eyes.

"Now." Kagome relied as she stood and picked up her pack, and started for the door. "Inuyasha is about 10 minutes from here, and I want to be gone before he comes. I'll make sure to keep contact with you two. Good bye."

Sango jumped up and hugged her sister before she left, when Kagome was out of view and range she turned and cried on the unexpecting Miroku. It took him only a few seconds to realize that the person he loved was in his arms crying, and he could only be there to sooth her pain.

As Kagome ran at high speeds, Shippo clung to her, and when Kagome figured they were far away she stopped and set her son on the ground, as he ran to a bush to empty the contents in his small tummy.

"I'm sorry hunny, you ok?" She asked concerned, as she rubbed small circles on his back, trying to sooth him.

Shippo groaned a little but nodded his head. After a while, they set up camp and ate some food that Kagome brought from her time.

"Shippo-Chan," Shippo looked up from his noodles to his mother, "Sweetie soon I'm going to be transforming back to my old form, and for that we need to get to my fortress, because the shock wave of miko and demon powers may destroy EVERYTHING in this region and my fortress is the only place that is a secure place that can with stand it. Now during this process if you happen to be there with me, you'll get a zap of my power, and it could possibly turn you into an ice Inu, and be my true son. Do you understand?"

Shippo's eyes widened for a moment, and then he grinned and nodded his head, "Yes Mama!"

"Good. Now I must tell you, I'm going top train you. I want to hit Inuyasha for not doing it to begin with." She growled, her fangs peaking out of her mouth.

She stopped growling when she heard a soft eep from her son. "Sorry. I'm just mad at that retard of an Inu; I didn't mean to scare you." She said gently, he nodded and went back to eating his noodles. They soon started to walk again, heading west to Kagome's fortress.

Yay another chapter! Its short….. I wish it was longer but I really couldn't think of ne thing else….. Ha-ha well I hope I get some good reviews from you all!


End file.
